This invention relates to testing apparatus for testing the hydraulic circuits of a vehicle having at least two independent hydraulic circuits.
Manufacturers of various apparatus find it highly desirable to test their products before they are shipped to ensure that the ultimate purchaser will receive an apparatus that is in good working order. Of course, the more complex the apparatus, the more complex the testing procedure must be to ensure that the results obtained from testing are accurate and that a defective apparatus will not be shipped inadvertently. Thus, as complexity of the testing procedure increases, the cost of the same increased and there is an increased possibility that part of the test will not be performed and/or recorded properly.
In some cases, similar tests must be performed on similar, but independent, parts of an apparatus. This has resulted in utilization of a single piece of testing equipment to perform the similar tests, in some desired sequence, with the consequence that some of the tests of the apparatus part may be overlooked and/or test results of one part influenced by test results of another part performed on the same testing equipment.
And, while such difficulties are not unique to the testing of any particular type of apparatus, in the case of complex machinery such as vehicles of the type employing plural, independent hydraulic circuits such as a hydrostatic drive circuit and an independent implement circuit for a work performing means such as a bucket, backhoe, or the like, it is imperative that the tests be performed and the results recorded reliably to ensure that the vehicle does not reach the ultimate purchaser in a defective condition.